


Broken Open

by mikan199



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan199/pseuds/mikan199
Summary: Podfic of Broken Open by insaneidiotSubaru, Seishirou, sake and dash of bitterness combine rather well.





	Broken Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Open](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363159) by insaneidiot. 



http://www.mediafire.com/file/ybd597sdefh4wlo/Broken_Open.mp3


End file.
